


Such A Beautiful Release

by Thraceadams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, M/M, Mating, PapaStilinski is awesome, Stiles is Stiles, derek is broody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Alphas coming, Gerard on the loose, Derek just wants to make sure his pack is safe, all of his pack, especially Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Beautiful Release

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told in a series of connected drabbles.
> 
> EDITED: (Thanks to Bleep0Bleep for use of her disclaimer)
> 
> **This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being shared with or read aloud by the press, or anyone working on said production of Teen Wolf, including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, or producers. I also do not give permission to share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom.**

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. The characters of Teen Wolf were created by Jeff Davis and I'm just playing in his sandbox for fun. I promise I'll return them in pristine condition when I'm done :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet the actors or the show's creators a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thank you to aislinntlc for the beta, any remaining mistakes are my own.

**Such a Beautiful Release**

Derek stared up at the lit window. Stiles knew he was out here. He'd heard the increase in Stiles' heartbeat. He'd practically felt the skipped beats himself. This thing with Stiles had been boiling under the surface for a while and it was about to boil over. Every time he'd pushed Stiles against a wall, threatened to rip his throat out with his teeth, or told him to go home, each and every single instance was just a cover to hide what he really wanted. 

Clenching his hands into fists, Derek closed his eyes, willed his body back under control.

The Alphas were coming. Derek needed to know where Scott stood, where Stiles stood. And his wolf needed to know that Stiles was safe, protected. His eyes flicked back to the window as a shadow moved past. He heard the frustrated sigh and straightened his shoulders. Stiles wasn't going to wait forever. 

Effortlessly, he leapt into the tree and easily made his way over to the open window, dropping inside the room silently.

"Finally decided to bring your stalkery Sourwolf self inside?" 

Huffing out a sigh and stifling a smile, Derek sat down on the bed. 

Stiles turned.

Derek growled.

Angrily, he stood, towering over Stiles, who just looked up at him tiredly from his computer chair. 

"Look, I'm tired, beat up, still lying to my Dad, myself, whatever. So rant away."

Derek frowned harder, if that was even possible. He saw his hand reaching down, watched as his finger shook, gently touching the bruise on Stiles' face before he got control of himself, clenched his fingers into a fist and dropped his hand back down to his side.

Stiles swallowed hard, staring at him, confusion muddling his amber-colored eyes.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked stiffly.

Slowly Stiles shook his head.

"Not in the least," Stiles answered softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Not –" Stiles stopped, his eyes dropping to the floor.

This time it was Derek who swallowed hard, because in a way, it was his fault. He was the Alpha. It was his job to protect his pack. He'd failed.

Stiles misunderstood his silence because he began to speak. 

"We never said anything to Gerard," Stiles whispered. "Erica and Boyd, I mean, and me, I mean, not even when he broke my ribs."

Each word was a knife stabbing into Derek's gut, twisting with each syllable, a testament of his failure.

"I know."

Stiles met his eyes, his look sharp, appraising. Stiles nodded once, slumping back into his chair. "Well, if that's all you needed…"

Derek could smell frustration, disappointment, exhaustion, and the bitter scent of sadness underlying all of it. Laura's voice echoed through his head.

_"As Alpha, I'm responsible for the entire pack, Derek. Even the humans. Especially the humans. They are mine to keep, to banish, to protect. Above all else, because they are the most vulnerable. Remember that."_

The sight of Stiles' injuries, evidence of his failure, sent Derek to his knees.

"Stiles," he cried out brokenly.

He forced himself to scan every inch of Stiles, taking in his bruised face, the stiff way he held his body, and the stark pain reflected in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Derek hung his head, unable to look into Stiles' eyes again.

But then hands dropped hesitantly onto his head, fingers carding tentatively through his hair.

"It's," Stiles coughed and his fingers tightened in Derek's hair. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Derek answered stubbornly.

Stiles' fingers resumed their stroking and Derek fought against pushing into his touch. Because he didn't deserve it.

"You do," Stiles said firmly, fingers tightening again.

"You think I don't get that you didn't ask to be alpha? That I don't understand that you don't have a clue what the hell you're doing most of the time? Or that somehow in that stupid stubborn Sourwolf head of yours you thought it would be a good idea to saddle yourself with a bunch of misfit teenagers?"

"It's no excuse."

Stiles tugged at his hair, forcing Derek to look up, to meet his eyes.

"You're right, it's not. Doesn't mean that you aren't doing the best you can. That's all any of us can ask, right?"

Derek shrugged.

"But that's the problem isn't it? None of us are doing our best. I've told so many lies to my Dad I barely even know what the truth is anymore. I've been lying to myself about Lydia for so long…" Stiles' voice trailed off. 

"I don't even want to start with Scott or any of the rest of them."

A sigh slipped out from above Derek and the hands in his hair stilled. 

"We all made mistakes, none of us are innocent."

"Least of all me."

"What makes you so special?" 

"Because I'm the Alpha. You are all my responsibility."

He could almost feel Stiles rolling his eyes. "How's that working out for ya?"

When he didn't answer Stiles continued, just like Derek knew he would. 

"It was your fault your crazypants uncle killed your sister essentially giving you the burden of killing him and becoming an Alpha. It was your fault Allison's crazypants grandfather, and can I just say what a freaking nutjob he was? It was your fault he couldn't find a miraculous healing potion that didn't involve trying to turn Jackson into some kind of mutant lizard slave and killing the rest of us in the process."

"Don't be a martyr Derek, it doesn't suit you. Or wait, maybe it does. You are after all living in the burned out shell of your home, or you were until you moved into an abandoned train station; your only friends a band of misfit teenagers that you made into werewolves. So go right ahead, martyr yourself away. I'm not gonna stop you."

But Derek could hear how much Stiles _didn't_ want him to do that. His voice betrayed him, cracking and breaking at the end. His fingers tightening in Derek's hair enough that he winced. 

"I'm not a martyr."

"Just keep telling yourself that dude. Because right now, you could pretty much be standing up in a crowded room introducing yourself."

Stiles' voice continued above him, as Derek dropped his head forward and rested it on Stiles' knee. Which was a mistake because it meant Stiles' scent was right _there_. The Alpha in him was too close to the surface, with too much loss, too much to protect and all of it too fresh. He turned his head into Stiles' leg, nosing at his inseam, pushing his head further up Stiles' thigh.

"And, hey, HEY, bad touch, bad touch!"

But Derek heard the change in Stiles' heart, felt the way his interest piqued, and could smell the first flickers of arousal and want and need. And Stiles' hands in his hair weren't exactly pushing him away. In fact, Stiles shifted his weight; spread his legs a bit farther apart. So Derek nosed his way up, right to the source, where Stiles' scent was the strongest. 

He could feel Stiles' length hardening under his cheek, smell his arousal getting sharper, stronger. The Alpha inside him was whining, _howling_ to be released, to claim what it knew belonged to him. 

_Stiles_.

He'd been good for so long, resisted for so long, when temptation was right there in his face all the time. But tonight, it was too much. His Alpha just wanted to love, protect, comfort and get the same in return.

A sound escaped his throat as he nuzzled into Stiles' crotch, burrowed his nose in, seeking what his wolf was craving. 

"Derek, Derek, oh my God, what are you doing? Did you just whimper? Or growl? Oh my god please don't eat my balls, I promise whatever I did, I'll stop, just really, please don't eat my dick, okay?"

Derek could smell the fear pouring off of Stiles and it only made his wolf want to get closer. He licked Stiles' jean covered dick, the taste of the denim foreign and unwelcome. But just underneath it, just barely, he could taste Stiles' arousal and it pleased the Alpha.

"Oh," Stiles said softly. "OH," his fingers pulled at Derek's hair but Derek ignored the pain and mouthed his way up and down Stiles' dick.

"Want you," he muttered. He risked a look up at Stiles to see eyes wide with surprise looking back at him.

"Um," Stiles licked his lips. 

"Why?"

Derek could hear the anxiousness in Stiles' voice but the scent of his arousal was starting to overpower the scent of his fear. Derek barely held back the growl of triumph the Alpha inside him wanted to let out.

"Because you're mine. Mine to keep, mine to banish, mine to protect.

Stiles gaped at him and Derek dropped his eyes again, digging his hands into Stiles' calves to keep himself from ripping his jeans off and baring Stiles' body to his eyes.

Stiles closed his mouth, opened it again, closed it again, and finally spoke. "Why?"

Derek just huffed.

Stiles yanked at his hair, forcing Derek to look him in the eye. "No, dude, you can't just say shit like that, huff, and expect me to not question it. Why? Why me?"

As much as Derek wanted to look away from Stiles, he couldn't. Not now, not after everything that happened, not after he was injured trying to protect the betas who were Derek's responsibility. Not after he was beaten trying to protect Derek.

"Because you smell like safety and comfort. You smell like home and…" he stopped talking as Stiles stared at him.

Stiles waved his hand impatiently.

Derek's heart pounded in his chest. So much depended on his next words. It physically hurt to think what might happen if Stiles rejected what he was about to say. It was one of many reasons he'd avoided saying it, why he pushed Stiles away so often and why he was so hard on him most of the time. 

He'd been protecting himself for so long it was hard to even think about letting someone else inside, letting them see underneath the surface.

"And?" Stiles pressed.

Derek took a deep breath and met his eyes. "You smell like my mate."

For the first time since Derek had met Stiles, Stiles was stunned into silence. He could smell the emotions Stiles was cycling through but most were too fast, too fleeting for Derek to pin them down, except for two. 

The scent of his arousal spiked and made Derek want to bury his face right into Stiles' crotch. And the other was something Derek had never smelled before, but it was the predominant one and it made the Alpha inside him preen with pride and made his human side want to pull Stiles out of the chair and into his lap. 

Stiles licked his lips nervously. "Mate?"

Derek nodded, watching Stiles' hands clench and unclench against his thighs.

"What does that even mean?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean my parents were mates but they were both wolves and died before we got the chance to discuss that stuff. And Laura was too busy trying to keep us alive."

Shaking his head impatiently, Stiles asked another question. "I don't care about that. What does it mean to you? I mean, the Alpha inside you, what's it telling you."

Derek's lips tugged into a small smile. This was why it was Stiles.

Looking into Stiles' eyes, Derek could tell the answer to his question was an important one. He growled low in his throat. This was the part he wasn't good at, made him feel too open, too vulnerable.

He nuzzled into Stiles' leg again, biting the inside of his thigh, gently. "Mine," he said softly, moving his head, nipping at Stiles' thigh. "Pack."

Shifting to his knees, Derek reached for Stiles' zipper. "Safe."

Slowly, he drew it down, reaching inside. "Protect."

When he had Stiles' hardened erection in his hand, he glanced up, meeting Stiles' eyes one final time. "Home. Mate."

He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Stiles' cock, sliding down until his nose was breathing in the rich musky scent of Stiles. 

"Oh fuck," Stiles moaned, letting his head fall back against the back of his chair with a thump.

Derek glanced up at him before dropping his head down again and sucking Stiles' cock all the way to the base. He could smell arousal pouring off Stiles in waves, the room was heavy with it. The alpha in Derek was so happy and proud that it was practically vibrating. Derek lost himself in Stiles.

"Want you."

The words surprised Derek. He wanted to look at Stiles, see what his eyes were saying, but Stiles' hands were in his hair and he was thrusting weakly up into Derek's mouth. He was close and closing his eyes, Derek and his alpha wanted nothing more than to tear Stiles apart, unravel him, until he was nothing more than a boneless heap of pleasure.

He sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks, dipping his tongue into Stiles' slit and licking away the salty precome. 

"Fuck, Derek," Stiles clenched at Derek's hair. "I'm gonna, please!"

Derek growled and Stiles came chanting his name. 

Derek sucked and licked until Stiles was writhing away from him, hands pushing _shoving_ him away from his oversensitive cock. He nuzzled into the crease between Stiles' belly and his thigh, just resting there, listening to Stiles breathe.

The alpha was satisfied for the moment. Stiles was part of him now, inside him, he would forever know and remember the way Stiles tasted the first time. The tension that had built up in Derek eased somewhat, not as much as it would have if they'd mated, but enough. 

Stiles dropped his hand down to stroke Derek's cheek with his thumb. 

Derek looked up and met his eyes. Stiles nodded. "I get it now, what mate means, to you, not what it meant for the others, but for you. I get it."

Turning his head, Derek kissed the inside of Stiles' thigh, before sliding back and rolling gracefully to his feet. He raked his eyes over Stiles' body, took in the almost healed bruise on his face and knew that the ache in Stiles' ribs was completely gone, the broken parts mended. 

"It will always be you, above all else. Mine to protect, to keep, to heal, to love."

"Thank you."

Leaning down, Derek pressed a soft kiss to Stiles' mouth, licking lightly at the dried blood where the cut had been. "I'm the alpha," he whispered, kissing a trail down Stiles' jaw to his neck. "It's what I do."

His mouth moved down Stiles' neck, sucking lightly at his pulse, just enough to leave a faint mark. 

"But not for everyone, right?" 

Derek laughed, a dark chuckle that broke the moment. "Not like you, no. Go to bed Stiles, you need your rest."

He slipped out the window and grinned as Stiles had the last words.

"You're doing that again."

Derek glanced back at the house one final time, startled to see the Sheriff standing on the porch. He gave Derek a brief nod, his tacit approval, and walked back into the house. 

There were things Derek and Stiles would have to talk about but that would come later when things settled down. For now, Stiles was fine, he was safe. Despite all Derek's mistakes as an alpha, Stiles still saw him as such. As long as he did, everyone else would as well. It came with being an alpha's mate. His word was law. Stiles was gonna love that. 

**The End**


End file.
